Of Songs Sung and Love Stories
by ispksarcasm
Summary: Ipod Challenge for Fax.


****

I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

A/N: Okay, so this is for Max and Fang because they are just so cute together. Enjoy =)

* * *

**I'm Not That Girl**-Wicked

I looked at them one last time before turning away in disgust. It was Fang and the Red-headed Wonder. How could he kiss her like that? How could he like her? What does she have that I don't? Whoa, where did that come from? I don't _like _Fang do I?

I thought about everything that had happened between us, how it had been so hard to see him almost die that one time. And then it hit me like a ton of really heavy bricks. I love Fang.

I sighed out loud, doesn't matter much though does it? I thought, but just what would it feel like to have him kiss _me_ like that. Amazing, fantastic, wonderful. But I'm not that girl.

* * *

**My Wish**-Rascal Flats

Dr. Martinez struggled against the ropes that tied her hands. She hated being captured, not only was it an overall bad situation, but all she could think about was the desperate measures her wonderful daughter would take to have her back, and that worried her. She didn't want her to get hurt but least of all over someone like her. Silently she sent up a prayer for her.

That she would be happy, that she would always get what she wanted, that she would know someone loves her always. She thought about that boy Fang, she prayed for him too. Because if anyone loved Max as much as she did, it was him. She knew that as long as they were together all her prayers for her daughter would come true. Yeah, she thought that was her wish.

* * *

**With You-** Jessica Simpson

She curled against him, the wind was cold against her face but she felt so warm inside. They watched the sunset from a park as the rest of the flock fell asleep behind them. She always felt like she was putting on an act with the rest of them. Pretending everything would be okay, that she was fine and that there was always a plan. But with Fang it was different, with Fang she could just be herself.

He put his arm around her and held her tight. They stayed together like that, not saying anything, content with the fact that they could just be there for eachother and to be able to hold eachother. At some point they had stopped watching the sunset. Now they were just watching eachother, communicating silently. Knowing that the happiest place they could be was with eachother.

* * *

**Happy Together**-The Turtles

Fang put his hand around Max's as they brought the knife down, cutting the cake. He looked over at the beautiful girl in the white dress standing before him. Fang didn't think he could be happier. As long as he was with her, there was nothing that could bring him down.

He took the slice of cake and instead of feeding her the piece, he picked it up and pushed it into her face as she did the same to him. They both broke out into laughter and the rest of the room joined in. Oh yeah, they would be happy together.

* * *

**Absolutely (Story of a Girl)**-Nine Days

The beautiful girl in front of him stood with an emotionless face as she looked out into their impending doom. She saw the hundreds of Erasers coming at them. He knew she was panicking inside but on the outside she was fine. He hardly ever saw her smile anymore. Sure it made sense, with the weight of the world quite literally on her shoulders.

But when he did see her face light up with that amazing smile, he fell in love with her all over again. She may not know it now, hell she may never know it, but that smile, that wonderful smile is one of the things he loves about her, he only wished she would do it more often.

* * *

**Thinking of You**- Katy Perry

She kissed Sam. It wasn't her first kiss, but that kiss with Fang was nothing like this, he had been nearly dying. But now as she kissed this boy all she could think about was Fang, his lips against hers, his hands tangling in her hair. She felt guilty about it, but she couldn't stop. As she pulled away for breath she forced her mind back to Sam.

It wasn't easy. She said her good nights and walked back into the house. She saw Fang, saw his hurt that he tried to hide. She tried to forget that she had just been thinking of him as she kissed that boy. Tried to forget that he was the one that she wished would hold her, tried to forget what it felt like thinking of him.

* * *

**Crashed**- Daughtry

She didn't know what was happening, she felt like she couldn't fly anymore. She felt her wings fold up against and the air rush by as she fell, she didn't know why this was happening, but she couldn't stop it, she screamed as she fell, not knowing what to do. She was falling, falling hard.

Then suddenly she wasn't falling, she felt strong arms wrap around her, she stopped screaming, throwing her arms around the figure that caught her, she felt them land and he let her feet swing down so she could stand but he didn't let go, holding her tight against him. She didn't have to ask who it was to know that Fang had just saved her. "Fang," she said in between sobs. "Thank you for catching me,"she couldn't stop shaking and he just held her tighter.

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall," he whispered into her hair, and she just nodded, knowing it was true.

* * *

**Every Other Time**- LFO

She grunted in frustion and slammed the door behind her. She was pissed, so was he, they had been arguing about something stupid, but as he watched her go he smiled to himself. There were times when she was annoying and stubborn and an overall pain in the ass. But every other time he was completely and totally in love with her.

Thinking about her, his smile grew, he could never stay mad at her for long. Just then the door opened to reveal Max grinning sheepishly, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry too," he said, crossing the room and bringing her into a warm hug, yep, every other time he couldn't help but love her.

* * *

**All American Girl**- Carrie Underwood

"FANG I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" she screamed.

"I know, you can kill me later, honey," he said, she screamed again, damn he was glad he couldn't get pregnant. Though his hand was suffering from the squeezing Max was doing. He was hoping for a son, he couldn't wait to see his little boy.

"And... it's a girl!" The nurse said. He was shocked, he had been ready for a son. He looked at the baby in the nurses arms and immeadiately forgot about wanting a son.

A few minutes later he held the pink bundle in his arms for the first time. The little girl held up her hand and grabbed his finger, and he was gone. He was completely wrapped around her little finger and he wouldn't have it anyother way.

* * *

**1,2,3,4**- Plain White T's

"Max," he said, he was so nervous right now his voice was shaking slightly. It was only three words, he could do it.

"Yeah Fang?" she looked up and smiled, he lost himself for a moment but he knew what he had to say.

"I... um... I," he could do this. He knew he could.

"You what, Fang?"

"I... love you," he said looking at the ground, he knew that she knew this already, but this was the first time he had said it out loud. There was no answer for a while and he got nervous, he looked up at her and in a flash her lips were on his and she was kissing him like she never had before.

As they broke for air both panting, she gasped out, "I love you too," before their lips met again.

* * *

Okay thats it. 10 songs, 10 stories. Hope you like them. Not my best but not my worst either.

Please review. reviews=love and love=happiness 3


End file.
